Estaria dispuesta a todo
by princesa.de.las.tinieblas
Summary: Estaria dispuesta a todo con tal de mantenerlo a mi lado , y si eso implica irme y alejarlo de él pues que asi sea ...


-_" Te suplico que ya no me sigas engañando más .Prometiste que ya nunca más lo harías , juraste y juraste en frente mío que nunca más lo repetirías y adivina que… ¿Cómo crees que termino todo?... no pretendía unirte a mí , sabes perfectamente que esa no fue mi intención , solo te lo dije porque era lo correcto y créeme que no me arrepiento , pero tú me aceptaste aun así y yo ciegamente creí que tu felicidad había sido verdadera pero ahora veo que no es así , solo fue una máscara y ella misma me lo confirmo . Por lo menos lo habrían escondido mejor ¿no crees? , pero sabes que primero muerta antes de que me quites a mi hijo, él es mío , tu podrás tener más con ella._

_Adiós Toshiro , espero que seas feliz _

_Atte. Karin Kurosaki"- _mensaje enviado- apareció en la pantalla del móvil y después lo metí en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta

-Tranquilo pequeño, nos iremos y ya nada nos volverá a hacer llorar – toque mí ya abultado vientre de 8 meses, agarre una maleta que había preparado con lo necesario para vivir un tiempo y salí de mi casa , podía sentir el aire frio azotar contra mi rostro ya eran aproximadamente las 4 de la madrugada así que procurando no hacer ruido para no alertar ni a mis hermanos ni a mi padre , no quería que me siguieran y tampoco quería que se enteraran a donde me estaba marchando . Los adoro eso está claro pero esto es algo que necesito hacer sola.

Felizmente en las noches el apaga su celular así que el mensaje lo leerá hasta un par de horas más , camine hasta la avenida y pare el primer taxi que vi y le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto de la ciudad .

" _¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?... una parte de mi me dice que lo mejor sería afrontarlo , decirle cara a cara que si me quiere quitar a mi hijo y criarlo con ella necesitaría matarte y después quemar mis cenizas para que no hiciera nada ; pero otra me pide a gritos que corra que huya para que él no me lo quite . Pero esta vez gano la segunda, me faltaron fuerzas para enfrentarlo, me invadió el miedo de perderlo, así que opte por irme._

Al llegar le pedí a la señorita que me diera el primer vuelo que despegaría, ella respondió que el único disponible era una a las 6 de la mañana para Texas – _Si es bastantes lejos- _pensé para mis adentros, pero ese era el punto ¿no? , alejarme lo más posible de el para que no me quite a mi hijo y si es necesario irme hasta el otro lado del mundo para evitarlo pues así lo hare , no vacile más y acepte el vuelo . Este salía las 6 de la mañana, así que tenía una hora media para esperarlo. Me encargue del embarque de mi maleta, y de otros trámites que me pedían, al terminar me fui a sentar en una de las bancas de espera , tenía el teléfono entre mis manos – las cuales estaban temblando- tenía un extraño presentimiento , no sé cómo describirlo con palabras pues siento una presión extraña en el pecho

_¿Qué es esto?_

_¿Por qué no se va esta sensación?_

Crep que esto del viaje me está afectando, debo de tranquilizarme y pensar que en unas pocas horas tendré una nueva vida solo con mi hijo, en pocas horas todo esto será un amargo recuero. Me levante , tenía que hacer algo , si me quedo quieta mi mente va a dar más vueltas y ya tengo suficiente con las náuseas producidas por el embarazo como para estar soportando mas

Empezó a divagar por el lugar esperando a que los minutos se pasaran más rápido. Fui a sentarme en el café que estaba dentro del aeropuerto y ordena algo con muchísima azúcar – parece exagerado, pero con esto del embarazo me dan antojos medios raros- me senté en una mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana, desde ahí se podía ver como llegaban los autos, como bajaban las personas desesperadas por no perder su avión y las comunes- pero no necesarias- despedidas melancólicas con lágrimas incluidas.

_Típico – _pensé mientras bebía un sorbo de mi capuchino, seguí divagando en pensamientos mientras que un camarero encendía la televisión del lugar, la verdad es que no le preste mucha atención ya que habían puesto las noticias de la mañana – no voy a mentirles , me aburre verlas al igual que a muchas personas- seguí con lo mía cuando sin querer escuche

_Hitsugaya… - _

Deje el café en la mesa y mis ojos se posaron en la televisión, era un reporte de la empresa " Corporation Hitsugaya ". Esta empresa era de la familia de Toshiro , era una empresa verdaderamente poderosa y siempre se caracterizaba por casar a sus futuros herederos con los herederos de otras empresas lo que servía para formar lazos y mejorar en gran nivel los ingresos. En dicho reporte mostraba como esta corporación se venía abajo – literalmente- hace un par de años entro en crisis, prácticamente se dio en estado de bancarrota. Yo había conocido a Toshiro casi oscilando por esas fechas , cuando lo conocí él era… era ... Como decirlo, una persona ¿amarga? Si creo que sí, demasiado a decir verdad, no sonreía en ningún momento y la razón muy aparte de que su empresa familiar se estuviera cayendo a pedazos era que el compromiso que tenía con la hija de la Corporación M&amp;P se había roto, más bien lo había roto ella, solo le dio unos simples argumentos para llevarlo a cabo

-_Tu empresa está prácticamente en bancarrota y no tendría sentido unirme a alguien que no me será productivo –_ lo cual causo que el mundo que él conocía se desmoronara, el – con todo el dolor de mi alma- se había enamorado de su prometida y cuando ella rompió el compromiso el quedo en la deriva, no tenía a nadie que lo apoyase, claro además de mí. Yo estuve con él en todo ese periodo, vi como trabajaba hasta el cansancio para poder levantar su empresa, en ese periodo ambos nos volvimos mas íntimos, sentíamos una extraña atracción uno por el otro, al principio pensé que solo era un cariño normal, como el que se tiene con un hermano mayor o algo así, pero con el paso de las semanas a su lado descubrí que era amor …. Lo cual se me hiso extraño descubrir, nunca me había enamorado y saber que aquel sentimiento tenia nombre y dueño me hiso sentir en parte la mujer más feliz del mundo como la más estúpida también, no encontraba la manera de confesarle todo lo que sentía, pero cierta noche él se anticipó y me lo dijo …. Algo extraño, pero lo dijo

-_No sé qué es lo que tengo , no sé qué es lo que me pasa , pero desde que estoy contigo siento que mi alma está en calma , calma que no logre sentir ni con Hinamori a mi lado , eres diferente y eso me gusta , tu no me abandonaste cuando estuve en crisis , al contrario , me gritabas si es que se me pasaba por la cabeza tirar la toalla – recuerdo que una sonrisa curiosa adorno su rostro- Sabes… creo que me he enamorado – tomo una de mías manos- y tú eres la responsable de ello –_

No puedo creer que aun recuerde con las palabras exactas lo que me dijo , algo que en un momento me hiso sentir tan llena de vida hoy siento como si fuera mi propia tumba , tumba que ambos cavamos y que solo yo pagare las consecuencias .

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 439 con destino a Texas por favor abordar por la puerta 2 – _escuche como llamaban por los parlantes del lugar, al parecer pensé en demasiadas cosas que hiso que el tiempo se pasara volando. Me levanto de la mesa y salí del café y camine despacio hasta la puerta 2

" Ya falta poco pequeño – toque mi vientre- en pocos minutos tu y yo estaremos en camino a una nueva vida" – pensaba mientras caminaba lentamente , de repente sentí como algo vibraba desde el bolsillo de mi chaqueta

Oh no…

Era mi teléfono, lo saque y vi en la pantalla _Shiro- chan_

Me estaba llamando- de seguro se levantó más temprano y leyó el mensaje, no debí de escribirlo , mejor le hubiera dejado una carta sobre la cama …. Estúpida Karin – me reprimía internamente- rechace la llamada y guarde nuevamente el teléfono, pero fue inútil volvió a llamar y de igual forma deje que contestara el buzón de voz. Volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era un mensaje , la curiosidad me invadió y lo leí

_Karin por favor no cometas una tontería .. ( 5 : 50 am)_

_Te lo suplico no te vayas ( 5:52 am)_

_Tenemos que hablar, ahora no estas pensando racionalmente (5 :53 am ) _

Y llegaron más mensajes parecidos supongo yo pues no los leí , apague el móvil y acelere el paso para llegar a la puerta 2 , tuve que bajar las escaleras puesto que el asesor se había averiado .

Que suerte la mía – nótese el sarcasmo

Prácticamente empecé a correr para poder llegar lo más rápido que mis pies me permitiesen y de repente…

-Oh mi Dios…- frene en seco, sentía unas punzadas en la parte baja del vientre

\- Por favor aun no – susurre en voz baja, me apoye contra una pared para volver a estabilizarme, pero fue inútil , las condenadas punzadas venían más fuertes y más seguidas , una pareja de ancianos se acercó a mí, tenían una mirada de preocupación

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto el señor

-Si.. Solo ¡ah! – otra vez la punzada

_\- ¡Karin… Karin! – _Se estaba acercando, el sonido del golpe de sus zapatos contra el suelo era demasiado fuerte como para no escucharlo

-Por favor ayúdeme , no permita que él se acerque , por favor .. ¡ah!.. Por favor no permita que se me acerque – repetí , ambos asintieron y le hicieron señales a un guardia de la puerta para que se acercara , este alzo su teléfono en manos y llamo a una ambulancia .

-¡Karin ¡- vi como doblo por las escaleras y miraba hacia todas partes desesperado y de repente nuestros ojos se cruzaron

-¡Ahh!- volví a gritar, el se acercó corriendo. Maldita sea, ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para poder escapar

-¡ Karin! – estaba a un par de metros de mí y gracias a Dios , el señor que me había ayudado se paró en frente de él impidiéndole el paso

-¿Qué DEMONIOS CREE QUE HACE, ES MI MUJER LA QUE ESTA AHÍ? – grito el, pero el señor se mantuvo fuerte y no cedió

-La señorita me pidió que usted no se acercase y eso es lo que estoy haciendo – pero lamentablemente el señor ya era de edad y Toshiro lo hiso tropezar así que cayó al suelo

-¡Ahh!- me volví a quejar, el dolor se había incrementado y puedo jurar que estaba llorando justo en el momento que el apareció a mi lado , me tomo de la mano pero rápidamente me zafé de su agarre

-¡LARGATE , NO ME TOQUES , ALEJATE !- grite mientras más lagrimas salían sin control

\- ¡tranquilízate, estar alterada no te ayuda! – grito el – claro lo que me faltaba –

-¡LARGATE, NO TE QUIERO VER!- vi como de repente su expresión cambiaba totalmente

-¡Karin te… - felizmente llego la ambulancia y los paramédicos entraron , me colocaron en la camilla para llevarme al hospital –

-Familiares de la señorita Kurosaki – escuche que dijo uno de los paramédicos mientras me subía a la ambulancia y vi como él se subía junto a mí

-No entiendes que quiero que te vayas .. ¡Ah!- se incrementaron las punzadas, él se acercó hasta estar a la altura de mi cabeza y deposito un beso en mi frente, lo cual por supuesto me dejo helada. Tomo mi mano y por alguna extraña razón no me incomode

-Eres idiota ¿Verdad? – empezó a acariciar mi mano con su pulgar mientras me miraba a los ojos, maldita sea…. Aun en esta situación no puedo dejar de ver sus profundos ojos turquesas, pensé que era más fuerte, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es verdad

-¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer? … no sabes que si tú te vas me dejaras hecho pedazos – dijo él y vi como sus ojos se estaban cristalizando….

Oh por Dios

-Karin te amo más que a mi propia vida, te pensabas ir con mi hijo, te pensabas ir y me ibas a dejar solo …

-No me digas eso, sabes perfectamente por lo que me iba a ir, pero sabes que … primero muerta antes de que me quites a mi hijo y lo críes con ella , primero muerta antes de que me separes de él y si para eso tengo que dejarlo todo pues así lo hare- respondí sin más y el me miraba confundido

-No entiendo porque dices eso, nunca pensé el separarte de nuestro hijo –

-No…. ¡ah!- otra punzada, empecé a respirar de poco en poco para que se bajara el dolor – no me mientas , ella ya me dijo todo , no es necesario que lo escondas- baje mi mirada , no quería y no debía de verlo a los ojos

-Eso fue una mentira y ella misma me lo confeso – vi cómo se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro – te juro que nunca estuve a tal grado de violencia que cuando fui a buscarla a su casa y no me lo oculto … la muy hipócrita me lo confeso en mi cara , me dijo que había hablado contigo y que le invento que nosotros habíamos regresado y que te quitaría a nuestro hijo para ambos lo cuidásemos – no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando – la interrumpí , no quise seguir escuchando más así que subí al coche y conduje lo mas rápido al aeropuerto , creo que abre de haberme pasado más de 8 semáforos , pero eso no me importo , lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era que tenía que llegar para que no te fueras …. Para que no me dejaras – me quede callada, ya ni las fuertes contracciones me molestaban tanto como para quejarme

\- Karin , dime algo por favor – su agarre fue mucho más fuerte -

-Lo siento – susurre – lo siento mucho, no lo controle más y todas las lágrimas que había aguantado estos días salieron sin avisar – lo siento, debí de hablar contigo, pero tenía miedo de que fuera verdad y que me quitaras a mi hijo –

\- No seas idiota – sus ojos se iluminaron - jamás te quitaría a nuestro hijo

-No era mi intensión hacerte pasar por esto, pero…¡ah! – de nuevo las punzadas

\- Lo hablaremos después…- dijo él y me deposito un suave beso en mis labios

Lo que ocurrió después fue … ¿normal?... mmm… no , a decir verdad lo que paso después no fue considerado normal , al entrar en la sala de parto Toshiro tuvo que sujetarse de Karin para no caer desmayado . Asi como lo oyen, nuestro frio Toshiro se iba a desmayar, pero se recuperó en el instante en el que escucho los fuertes llantos de un pequeño niño de cabellos blancos al igual. Los médicos lo limpiaron y lo dejaron sobre el pecho e una adolorida Karin , él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso , no , mejor dicho dos besos en los labios además de uno en la frente de su recién nacido hijo.

FIN


End file.
